The Truth
by OrderToChaos
Summary: Finn returns after a 5 year journey with a new look on things and many secrets.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth.

**Takes place 5 years after Finn goes on his soul searching journey at 16 and returns home to a welcome back party with friends.**

The party was starting and people were pouring in Jake, lady Rainicorn, their six kids, Lsp (who was now married to Brad), all the princesses including PB, party bears, and even the pig and Tree trunks (also married) were there. All my old peeps had shown up.

"I missed you so much bro! don't ever leave that long again" Jake said almost crying.

"Don't worry dude I won't leave like that again I'm staying here in Ooo." Suddenly, there was a loud cheer from everybody. I just blushed a little looking over the crowed in my house everyone was excited over the fact that I was staying. The Bears were all dancing around, music was on full blast, Jake was going on this long rant about how much he missed me and the adventures I missed, and the few remaining single princesses were giving winks in my directions. I felt at home again… well I almost did but after being on that journey and learning what I know things seemed almost different, I looked at things… even people differently now, I really wasn't sure I liked it but there was nothing I could do the vault was already full with the stuff I wanted to forget.

"Finn" Jake said nudging me "wake up man don't space out at your own party I was just getting to the good part"

"Oh sorry Jake." I said, rubbing the back of my head "Go on."

"So, anyways just as the Ice King was about to take Princess Bubblegum Marceline came out right behind him and scared the poot out of him!" Jake started to chuckle "You should have seen his face man it was epic!"

"Hmm I'm pretty sure you both had the same face" Marceline said floating in from a window with her axe.

"Marceline!" a lot of people at the party shouted with… happiness?

"Dang it Marceline you were supposed to keep that part a secret" Jake grumbled.

"Ha Ha not a chance doggy" She said with a sly look. "Oh hey Finn wow, your all grown up now arn't you" She said floating around me. "Not bad weenie" She pushed her hair back to the side and took out her musical axe "Who's ready to party!" everyone at the party cheered in excitement as Marceline started to play.

"Wait" Finn said looking at Jake. "You and Marceline went on adventures alone together?"

"Well yeah man, with you gone I had to find some help, couldn't take on all those wackos by myself."

I didn't say anything to that I just smiled and looked at Marceline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just FYI Finn left at 16 he Is now 21.**

After about five songs Marceline took a rest from playing and sat on a couch between PB and LSP… well floated anyway. Princess Bubblegum was just staring at Finn and Marceline took notice.

"That Finn has gotten pretty sexy eh Bonnie" Marceline looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"W-what why would you say that" Princess Bubblegum blushed a little looking down.

"Duh because Finns like totally a hunk now" LSP interrupted. "Just look at those muscles he's like buff but not in like that ugly kind of way, and that hair, the way it like sticks out now under his hat is like totally sexy, if I wasn't married to Brad I'd so tempt him with my lumps right now… but I can't cuz like I'm like totally supposed to only stay with Brad so whatever… " she crossed her arms and let out a "hmph" before leaving to go get some punch.

"Well I do admit he has matured a lot since he left" PB muttered to Marceline. "But I'm just looking at him in a friend way that's all."

"Sure…" Marceline said rolling her eyes, already getting bored of PB and her obvious front.

Finn was dancing amongst the crowd, Lsp was shaking her lumps next to the punch bowl, and a giant monster ripped off half of the roof of the legendary tree house.

"What the Flip!" Finn shouted as the huge golem like monster reached inside.

"OH MY GLOB!" LSP and many others ran outside trying to get away.

Jake instantly sprang into action wrapping himself around the beast and Finn took out his trusty sword and went striking the beast foot outside.

"No way I'm letting you crash my party man!" Finn said focusing all his attack on the monsters big toe.

"Sigh" Marceline said and got up from the couch in the now empty tree house. She took her axe and headed straight for the golems large mostly toothless face. She raised her axe for the kill and took a swing, but hit nothing.

The giant golem went down in a large thud next to the tree house crushing Jake from the weight.

"Dude!" Jake mumbled underneath the monster.

"Sorry Bro I'm used to going solo." Finn said charging toward the monsters face. He had broken the toe of the giant golem setting him off balance and crashing to the ground.

"Let's end this" Finn yelled. He reached for something in his backpack and pulled out a small white orb and placed it into a hole hidden in the shaft of his sword. He crawled inside the golems head through its mouth and within seconds the monster started to crumble into dust.

When the dust settled there was only Finn and Jake amongst the ashes and a huge roar of cheers filled the air. Despite the interruption the party continued long into the night everyone having a blast, but like all things it eventually came to an end.

"Man Jake that was some party thanks for throwing it" Finn said, lying on the couch looking up at the open sky in his now partially roofless house.

"Heh Heh yeah at least that golem left your room intact you can still have a goodnights sleep." Jake said.

"Ha yeah,"

"But I better go Finn don't want lady and the kids to worry about me."

"All right man, see you tomorrow?"

"You know it little bro." With that Jake left the house or what's left of it.

For the first time since Finn had returned home things were quiet. He couldn't help but have a big grin on his face, it was nice seeing all his friends again, even got to fight a monster with Jake for the first time In years, though he had to admit Jake was starting to get rusty.

"What are you so happy about" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Whoa" Finn jumped out of the couch and straight into attack mode.

"Calm down hero it's just me." Marceline stated as she flew down.

"Sorry Marcy, adventuring on my own for so long has me on edge." Finn put back the sword and sat back down on the couch.

"Some pretty nice moves out there today." She said while floating down next to him. "Guess you haven't gotten soft after all."

"Pfft as if I could ever go soft" Finn Flexed his arms revealing a nice set of guns. Marceline just laughed.

"You call those muscles?" Marceline transformed her arm into some huge green mutant arm with easily dwarfed Finns.

"No fair that's not your real muscle you just shape shifted!" Finn Jumped up to object.

"Oh you think that's a bluff?" Marceline changed her arm back but this time punched Finn through the window into the lake outside. "Ha ha ha ha bet ya don't think so now weenie!" Finn jumped out of the water toward Marceline but she just as easily dodged out of the way smacking Finn on the butt as he passed.

"Ooo firm" Marline laughed. Finn turned red just like he did as a kid and holding his butt and ran into the forest.

"I'll get you Marceline!" He shouted from the trees.

"Right, you keep thinking that, I'm still the queen around here!" She started sniffing the air and heading into the forest. It didn't take 15 feet in before she was hit in the face with a tree branch flung into a spider web and tackled out of it by Finn.

"You forget I am the goblin KING!" Finn yelled in victory pinning Marceline to the ground.

"Crap Finn, you have gotten stronger"

"Why thank you my lady!"

"So you going to get off me or are we going to play a different game?" Marceline winked at Finn. It took him a moment to register what she meant but once it clicked he stood up with a red face and looked the other way.

"Uh Sorry…" Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha Finn you are so lame, it's a relief to know you haven't changed much" Finn just grumbled under his breath.

"Ah don't be down man… " She slammed Finn up against a tree. "I haven't changed much either."

Finns eyes widen as Marceline's face drew close to his.


End file.
